


Duniaku, Segalaku

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Poetry, Rebellion story with different ending, Romance (?), Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, basically just madohomu flaunting their feelings of each other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Sang Dewi menyelamatkan Sang Martir dari tidur panjangnya, kemudian membawanya ke Surga.Akhirnya, Dua Dewi mengikrarkan sumpah abadi.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 5





	Duniaku, Segalaku

**Author's Note:**

> Serial anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Magica Quartet dan Studio SHAFT. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Seusai menaklukan para inkubator di bawah kuasanya, Sang Dewi menyelamatkan Sang Martir dari tidur panjangnya.

Dengan sentuhan lembut sesejuk embun, Sang Dewi mengangkat jiwanya dari kutukan. Membawanya ke Surga.

Keduanya telah menjadi martir demi satu sama lain.

Ketika semesta baru mulai tercipta, Dua Dewi berpeluk di tengah cahaya. Lalu menggenggam tangan, saling tatap dalam syahdu, saling memanggil nama dan bertukar rindu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mengikrarkan sumpah abadi.

* * *

.

.

**Duniaku, Segalaku**

a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction by Khi-Khi Kiara

Puella Magi Madoka Magica series belong to Magica Quartet and SHAFT Studio

.

.

* * *

_Madoka_

_Kaname Madoka_

_Nama yang terukir indah pada prasasti hatiku_

_Nama yang takkan pernah lelah kusebut_

_Dalam doa dan mimpiku_

_Dalam hidup dan matiku_

_Hingga ruang dan waktu sirna tak berjejak_

_Hingga habis sisa nyawaku tercerabut_

_Nama itu tetap fasih terucap dari bibirku_

_Biar terus kuulang hingga beribu-ribu_

_Biar bintang di angkasa turut gemakan nama itu_

_Homura_

_Akemi Homura_

_“Bara api nan jelita”_

_Nama secantik bunga yang merekah di lembah_

_Secantik putri raja, secerah kejora_

_Dalam mimpi dan lamunku_

_Dalam hidup dan matiku_

_Hingga raga dan sadarku hancur lebur_

_Nama itu takkan pernah hilang_

_Terpatri kuat pada dinding jiwaku_

_Terngiang bersama tiap embus napasku_

_Kau senantiasa memanggil namaku_

_“Homura-chan”_

_Nama panggilan yang telah lama tertimbun_

_Yang hanya bisa kudengar dengan suaramu_

_Dengan panggilan itu, kau kembalikan senyumku_

_Singkirkan dukaku, pulihkan jiwaku_

_Kuingin_

_Kau terus memanggilku dengan nama itu_

_Kau senang memanggil namaku_

_“Madoka”_

_Tiap kali suara jernih merdumu menyapa_

_Hatiku menari riang di taman rindang_

_Lalu terbang melintasi pelangi, menembus awan_

_Bagiku kau berarti, bagimu pun aku berarti_

_Kuingin_

_Kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama itu_

_Tahukah kau?_

_Betapa bahagianya aku_

_Melihat rona segar di ujung senyummu_

_Mendengar tawa ceriamu_

_Memandang pendar binar matamu_

_Saat kau berlari, menari, dan berseru_

_Tanpa darah di sekujur tubuhmu_

_Tanpa beku di tangan dan wajahmu_

_Kau adalah keajaiban_

_Selamatkanku dari jurang maut_

_Karenamu, aku tetap hidup_

_Tahukah kau?_

_Betapa bahagianya aku_

_Menatap mata lembayungmu_

_Tegas, anggun dan teduh_

_Mengusap rambut lurus lembutmu_

_Hingga helainya menyentuh parasmu_

_Rambut segemerlap malam, kulit seputih salju_

_Seolah kau bidadari yang turun, memberkatiku_

_Kau adalah keajaiban_

_Warnai hariku, tumbuhkan asaku_

_Karenamu, aku tetap hidup_

_Kau, sahabat sejatiku_

_Penenangku. Penuntunku. Penyelamatku._

_Cintaku. Kesayanganku._

_Duniaku_

_Segalaku_

_Tanpamu aku hilang_

_Maka berulang kali kuputar balik masa_

_Kukacaukan rantai linimasa dunia_

_Agar kau tak lagi terluka_

_Agar kau tetap ada_

_Kau, sahabat terbaikku_

_Pendampingku. Bunga mimpiku. Pelindungku._

_Kesayanganku. Cintaku._

_Duniaku_

_Segalaku_

_Tanpamu aku hilang_

_Maka kulindungi dirimu dari petaka_

_Walau berulang kali aku musnah oleh kutukan_

_Agar kau tak lagi terluka_

_Agar kau tetap ada_

_Kemudian kau pergi_

_Pergi jauh, jauh dariku_

_Menuju singgasanamu di sudut langit_

_Tinggalkan aku yang tersenyum getir_

_Berangan menggapaimu dari awan dan bintang_

_Aku sakit sendiri_

_Bahagiakah kau_

_Menjelma pelindung semesta seorang diri?_

_Kemudian aku pergi_

_Pergi jauh, jauh darimu_

_Menjaga jiwa-jiwa dari sengsara_

_Menyaksikanmu bertarung, tertatih menahan lara_

_Tanpa sanggup membelai dan memelukmu_

_Aku sedih sendiri_

_Inilah satu-satunya jalanku demi dunia_

_Namun aku jauh dari bahagia_

_Maukah kau mengampuniku_

_Yang telah ingkari harapanmu untuk dunia baru_

_Hanya demi egoku_

_Untuk selalu ada di sisimu?_

_Kumohon. Hukum aku! Penggal aku!_

_Biar kutebus segala dosaku_

_Berdiam di neraka pun aku sanggup_

_Menunggu menjadi abu_

_Tanpa mengikis setitikpun rinduku_

_Maukah kau memaafkanku_

_Yang terlambat merangkulmu dari derita_

_Dan membuatmu menangis, hanya demi egoku_

_Agar kau tak jauh dari sisiku?_

_Kumohon. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu!_

_Biar kutunaikan janjiku_

_Untuk tidak menelantarkanmu_

_Untuk kembali menemuimu_

_Bersama, kita akan melepas rindu_

_._

_._

_._

_Akemi Homura_

_Homura-chan_

_Bunga liliku. Api semangatku._

_Rembulanku_

_Bersediakah kau_

_Mendampingiku dalam abadi?_

_Bersama_

_Kita kepakkan sayap di angkasa_

_Hapus kegelapan_

_Suburkan harapan dunia_

_Bahagiakan seluruh jiwa_

_Kaname Madoka_

_Madoka_

_Mawar sukmaku. Pelita harapanku._

_Matahariku_

_Aku bersedia_

_Aku bersumpah_

_Akan melayanimu dalam kekal_

_Menemanimu dalam arung tak berujung_

_Pintamu adalah titah bagiku_

_Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku_

_Bahagia kita akan terangi dunia_

_Maka sumpah dan janjiku tetap teguh_

_Untuk membayar semua pengorbananmu_

_Untuk selalu berada di sisimu_

_Melindungimu. Menghiburmu. Menjagamu._

_Menemanimu dalam arung tak berujung_

_Senyummu adalah senyumku_

_Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku_

_Bahagia kita akan terangi dunia_

.

.

.

_Genggamlah tanganku_

_Kau akan kubawa ke taman perak_

_Taman istimewa di atas pelangi_

_Berlantaikan nebula, bertiraikan aurora_

_Dirindangi pepohonan dengan bintang di daunnya_

_Kita akan menari di atas telaga cermin_

_Lalu duduk berdua, saling tatap_

_Berbicara tanpa kata_

_Kugenggam erat tanganmu_

_Kemanapun kau pergi, aku ikut_

_Mengelilingi Bimasakti, menembus lubang hitam_

_Asalkan tak lagi jauh darimu_

_Di taman itu, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu_

_Diiringi harpa bersenar emas_

_Lalu kita duduk merapat, saling tatap_

_Berbicara tanpa kata_

_._

_._

_Peluklah aku_

_Sekarang_

_Takkan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita_

_Waktu dan maut pun tak berdaya_

_Karena dengan bersama, kita kuat_

_Karena kau duniaku, segalaku_

_Dengan erat kau kupeluk_

_Selamanya_

_Takkan ada yang mampu pisahkan kita_

_Waktu dan maut tak lagi berdaya_

_Karena dengan bersama, kita kuat_

_Karena kau duniaku, segalaku_

_._

_._

_._

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, kali ini dengan fanfic MadoMagi.
> 
> Sebetulnya saya maju mundur buat nulis fanfic anime ini. Soalnya mau nulisin apa lagi, nonton anime+movie sama baca manganya aja dah berasa kayak baca puisi/sastra filosofis kuno--udah bagus banget! Tapi... tetep aja ada perasaan yang mendorong saya buat tuangin sesuatu, terutama tentang Homura dan Madoka. :')
> 
> Jadilah saya nulis di timeline Rebellion Story, tapi dengan ending yang beda.
> 
> Btw, di beberapa bait puisi saya juga sisipin penggalan lirik lagu, di antaranya dari lagunya Marina Inoue - Houseki, dan Blackbriar - Until Eternity.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak buat yang sempetin baca dan ninggalin kudos! Makasih banget... :')
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
